Breaking The Law
by thejennakayshow
Summary: Beth was the town's best prosecutor but when asked by a dear friend to rethink her career she doesn't realize how life changing that small decision is. She has never been a risk taker but now she would be breaking the law, the law in which she fought for justice. She knew she was in too deep but its way too late for that now. SMUTTY GOODNESS / AU Bethyl
1. Turn The Page

A/N: Thank you to ilovedaryldixon on TSDF for this prompt. (I know this isn't 100% to the prompt but i played with the idea and this is what happened lol) I'm super duper stoked for this fic. Its going to be a change of pace for me in the writing style of this one BUT once this story gets going, its going to be nonstop and you'll see why i have to write it this way. Just WAY too many views that cant be expressed in one persons POV. Anywho, thank you to my muse and beta love, Carowen for working out the kinks of the outline with me. Shes a blessing to bounce ideas around with. I will continue on with the AU Bethyl "Double Letter" Series, so don't worry your pretty little heads ;) I hope ya'll love this one just as much :) MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, TWD DOES...BUT IF I HAD, BETHYL WOULD BE UNITED ALREADY AND WOULD BE PRACTICING MAKING BABIES ;)

Daryl had been here before. Plenty times before to be honest. It seemed like a second home. And this, this bad guy stuff was just second nature. It wasn't that he wanted to be bad, his brother had influenced him more than anything, maybe not influenced him, it was more like forced him. Whatever though, it wasn't like he would amount to much anyways. He was just a redneck wanderer and town nobody worth nothing anyways, his pops and brother had made sure of that.

"Daryl, why do you continue to do this to yourself?" The sheriff asked. Daryl shrugged and shook his head refusing to make eye contact, refusing to see the disappointment and pity in the man's face. Sheriff Rick Grimes. He had let Daryl go on numerous occasions, a smack on the hand for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bar fights, his brother shoplifting, all the trouble his stupid ass brother got him caught up in. This time though, the sheriff's hands were tied. Merle had told Daryl he needed to cash his check at the bank. What he hadn't told Daryl was that he was robbing the place. Daryl was driving the getaway car before he knew what was happening. And Merle, there was no doubt his ass was gonna be locked up for a while. Merle had shot the security guard, he was critical condition and for that Merle was in the hotseat. "Daryl, i cant get you out of this one. This is a big shitstorm, this ain't something you can fix by returning the money, Merle almost took a life today. Thats something you cant give back. Why do you let him do this to you? You are a good man Daryl, i know it. I can see it in your face. You are remorseful for every shenanigan your brother gets you in. Now, I'm gonna try my damnedest to get you the best defense attorney i can. Merle's gonna be locked up for a while, this will be a new start for you man." Sheriff Grimes said before walking behind his desk to make a call.

Daryl watched her walk in, there was no denying the beauty of this one. She was wearing a black pencil shirt that hugged her shapely hips that swayed every time she took a step in those black high heels. Her shirt a light blue satin that draped exposing her porcelain looking skin. She walked over to the pretty boy Defense Attorney that was there for Merle, handing him a coffee. He kissed her cheek pulling back and smiling at her. Of course she was taken any man would be blind to pass that by. She looked like she belonged on the front of one of those women's magazines.

"Come on Daryl, your lawyer will be seeing you in just a few moments." Rick said as he helped Daryl stand and led him to a room with two metal chairs facing each other on opposite sides of the large metal table. Daryl sat down in one of the chairs waiting to be interrogated by the random stranger that he had not wanted at all. The cuffs on his wrists were starting to hurt along with his shoulders from his arms being placed behind his back. The door opened and Daryl looked up catching bright blue eyes staring back him. It was the coffee girl in the sexy pencil skirt. She walked over to him holding her cup of coffee and what looked to be a cup of water for him. She stumbled in her sky high heels and the water dumped all over his lap.

"Shit!"she said under her breath. "I am so sorry." She said as she grabbed the napkin from her coffee and started cleaning up his lap. Her swipes making contact with his dick. He was trying hard to stay in control of himself but his dick twitched always. The woman stood up in a flash holding her hands to her chest as if he had burned her, a blush rising on her cheeks. Daryl had never been more embarrassed in his life and that was saying something when you had Merle as a brother. He turned his face away from her mumbling his apology.

"Clearly its my fault. Should've thought about what i was doing. You are a man after all." She chuckled. "So lets get to business." She said as she unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. "Senoia's best Prosecutor Beth Greene." She said cheerily holding her hand up to him. Daryl looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

'What the hell is the prosecutor doing here?' He thought to himself.

"Well, in this case I am a Defense Attorney i guess. Rick called in quite the favor for you, Mr. Dixon." She said lowering her hand after realizing he wasn't going to shake it.

"Daryl." He said so low it sounded like a growl. It stopped Beth straight in her tracks as she was making her way to her chair on the other side of the table. After she got her barrings she sat down looking at the rough but attractive man she was left to defend.

"Alright Daryl, so hows about we get this show started." She said looking up at him as she took a sip of his coffee. Daryl's head snapped up to look at her, the words would've been slightly suggestive if he wasn't sitting in an interrogation room. "So why exactly were you driving a get away vehicle?" She asked placing a recorder down on the table and waiting to jot down notes.

~Hope this sparks your interest! Reviews are love and Very much appreciated. Let me know if this sounds at all interesting to you and if i should keep going! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus after the first chapter. I have had this chapter in my mind swimming around waiting for release for 2 weeks now. It just took forever to get some time to get it written. Anywho, without further ado. Chapter 2 ;)

*Beth sat down on the edge of the table to Daryl's left, crossing her milky legs as she leaned back on her hands behind her.

"So , why do you follow your brother around like a lost puppy dog? Let him get you in trouble for his shenanigans?" She asked him peering down into his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders looking down at his now uncuffed hands. "I just dont understand. You look so strong yet you let that dopehead control you." She said gripping his bare bicep.

"Dont no one control me." He growled out looking up at her through his hair.

"Oh is that so? Because the way i see it, you have always been the accomplice in each crime. Always Merle's little bitch." She said after hopping down from the table. She walked around him with her fingers running along the leather on his shoulders and neck. "Its a damn shame really. Sexy as hell and too much of a pussy to stick up for himself." She said turning on her heel to walk around the table.

"I aint nobodys bitch." He said grabbing her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. "And i love pussy but i aint one." He said pulling her towards him. She gripped the flaps of his vest pulling him up to stand pressing herself into him.

"How about you prove it." She breathed out pouring sex from her lips. Daryl pressed a hand against her lower back pressing firmly letting her feel his erection pressing on her hip. Her hands wrapped around his neck gripping the hair on his neck, pulling him doen for a searing kiss. Daryl could feel the electricity pulsing throughout his whole body. She pulled back looking into his eyes with an intensity that he thought may just set him on fire. "Baby Brother?" her mouth moved but it sounded more like Merle's voice.*

Daryl opened his eyes not finding the beauty from his very heated dream but instead finding the face of the person who had gotten him in this mess in the first place. Daryl groaned as he set up in the makeshift bed inside the holding cell with his brother.

"Sure looks like someones got you all worked up. Who ya dreamin bout? That bitch from the titty bar or that fine piece of ass you have for an attorney?"Merle asked in a condescending tone.

"Fuck off Merle!" Daryl growled out while standing to stretch.

"Aw come on Baby Brother aint this fun? Sharin a room like we used ta do." Merle said harassing Daryl for their predicament.

"Shut up, we wouldnt be here in the first place if it wasnt for your dumb ass ideas. Grow the fuck up man, yer in yer damn 40s and havent had a single real job and take me down as you spiral outta damn control. Im sick of this shit, fighting for my innocence all because im associated with yer dumbass. What a great big brother you are." Daryl yelled at him taking out his frustrations.

"If it hadn't been fer me you'd still be in that broken down shack with Pa, wouldn't have a damn pot to piss in." Merle said trying to reel Daryl back in.

"Naw, id have still have gotten them ass whoopins but i woulda still left. If ya weren't around i woulda left and had a real fucking life Merle, not driftin town to town and committin crime like some scumbag. Hell i ain't even the one committin the crimes and i still end up takin a hit fer ya. This town is the one we've stayed in the longest, coulda made somethin outta ourselves for once, hell i even have a god damned job, but of course ya gotta go and fuck everything up. That's all ya are Merle, a fuck up. And I'm a fucking idiot for followin ya around all this time, i ain't nobodys bitch, and I'm sick of bein yers." Daryl said walking up to the bars of their cell.

"If i get outta this, leave me be. Leave town on yer own, leave me the hell outta it, yer dead ta me, yer no better than Pa." Daryl said as the gaurd unlocked the door to their cell and escorted Daryl to the interrogation room again to meet the blonde bombshell from his dream.

"Good Morning Mr. Dixon." Beth said as Daryl walked into the room. She was essentially raised a sweet southern belle but when Maggie was assaulted by her ex fiance and he got away with it, she changed her tune. She was going to fall in the same footsteps as her father and take over the family veterinarian clinic but decided to leave that to Maggie and focus her efforts putting men like Phillip behind bars for good. Rick had called in a huge favor and begged for her to take this case. She was out of her element. Instead of putting the bad guy behind bars, she was trying defend his innocence. The good thing is, she was so skeptical about a criminal's innocence that she knew if she could find it, should could convince anyone of it. That had been Rick's sell on the matter and challenge also. And Beth Greene didnt say no to a challenge. Daryl Dixon, he looked as though he had seen better days. His clothes looked that of a homeless man, torn and tattered, besides the leather vest he wore that had ironically had a pair of angel wings. His hair hung low in his eyes and his eyes, those eyes were the kind that you could find answers in. The pools of blue were so strong she felt as though she may drown but where everything else about him was strong and gaurded, his eyes held a vulnerability that the rest of him hadnt. "Sleep well?" She asked softly.

"'Bout as good as ya can get when yer sharin a cell with the moron that gotcha into this mess in the first place." He chuckled.

"Well i hope you've got enough rest because we have a lot of things to go over. We will have a small hearing today to see if we can get you a low bail and possibly get you released. I don't know how Gareth is doing for information for your brother, so i cant say his bail will be low, especially with his past records. I can however say, Gareth is one of the best defense attorneys we have in town." She said sitting in the chair across from him. "So what happened yesterday?" She asked him, he sat just staring at her. "Daryl, i cant help you if you don't talk to me." She said sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. A few minutes went by and Daryl hadn't even blinked. "Earth to Daryl, do you hear me?" she said waiving a hand in front of his face. He reached up grabbing her wrist to stop her, his basic instinct when someone got too close. He eyes grew wide as he felt the electricity pulse through him that he had felt in his dream. He released her hand and she pulled it to her lap rubbing at her wrist. She wasn't quite sure what had hit her with his touch but it stirred something between fear and something else she had never felt before.

"Sorry, was just thinkin. Didnt mean ta scare ya by grabbin ya like that. Basic instinct ta defend myself if someone gets too close." He said looking down at his hands that were now cupped together on the table. Beth nodded her head, of course, she was in his personal space, he hadnt grabbed her to hurt her. "I had gone to the bank ta cash my check fer my job. When i came out ta the car Merle had said he had ta piss and went inta the bank. The next thing i knew i heard was a gunshot and Merle was running from the bank. I didnt know what was going on or if someone was tryin ta rob the place while Merle was in there i just wanted ta get us ta safety. The gunshot freaked me out to be honest. It wasnt until the cops were chasin us that i knew hed done it." Daryl answered.

"The bag of cash he had didnt tip you off before the cops?" She asked with a raised eyebrow showing her doubt in his story.

"He didnt have it when he got in the car. The cops found it in the back of the truck. He musta threw it in there before gettin in the cab of the truck." He replied while fiddling with his hands showing he was extremely nervous.

"Mr. Dixon, your fiddling has me believing you are nervous leading me to believe you are lying. Why are you nervous?" She asked him leaning forward. The new angle gave Daryl a clear shot of her perky breasts down her buttoned dress shirt.

"I aint lyin." He said in a hoarse voice. Daryl cleared his throat again repeating himself after looking away from the V of her shirt.

"That didnt answer my question, Daryl." She said scolding him a bit. "Why are you nervous?" She repeated.

"Fer bein' little yer intimidatin." He answered bluntly. The answer caught Beth off guard and it was evident by the look on her face. "Plus i dont like the joint which looks like the place i'll be headin since ya dont believe me. I see ya over there judgin me. Ya thinkin im like my brother. I aint nothin like him, if i get outta this im done with his ass." He finished sitting back in his chair crossing his arms. Daryl was on the defensive now. She didnt believe him and that was not only a problem for her job but an even bigger issue for his innocence.

"And how many times have you said that before, about being done with your brother? Family is a hard thing to turn your back on." She stated.

"Wouldnt be the first time turnin my back on family. Its not as hard as ya think when they keep hurtin ya or fuckin ya over. But ya wouldnt know bout that now would ya Miss Perfect?" He answered, venom dripping from every word. She was stunned by his words. He was definitely not on his good side now and she knew she was losing the battle very quickly.

"I'm sorry if i touched a sore subject for you but i really need more proof to back up your innocence in this hearing and in court. Sherriff Grimes is willing to testify for you for holding good characteristics and proof of innocence in other circumstances but i really need to speak with your brother and the witness at the scene. I will meet with you again right before the hearing. We also need to clean you up a bit, i will see if i can find something suitable for you. No offense but you look boarderline homeless." She said as she walked out the door. Usually Beth wasnt so rude but the daggers he was continually sending her way had made her not give a shit.

As Daryl was being walked back to his cell he had thought of his words towards Beth. If he had led a normal life turning his back on Merle would be difficult and it probably would anyways, he was the only family Daryl had left. Daryl had left and found Merle right after he turned 18. Merle had been leading a normal life at the time and it afforded some time for Daryl to get his GED. Shortly after Daryl had gotten his GED Merle was being roped in with the wrong crowd. Merle became an addict, just like their Pa was. Only difference is where Pa's drug of choice had been alcohol and beating his kids and wife, Merle's had been Cocaine and committing crimes to support hid habit. Daryl knew he was being naive for believing Merle would change after the first few crimes but it was difficult to walk away from the only family he had left. The reason why it was going to be easier to walk away this time would be because he had to. Merle was going to be in jail for a while for this one and unlike the previous crimes Merle had done, this time he took it a step farther. Merle was willing to kill for his habit and that made him just like Pa. Daryl had the next 4 hours to ponder on this and decided, it was time to come clean about his past, it was the only thing that was going to give him a chance in hell. The only way anyone would believe he was ready to give up on his brother.

A/N: Again i do apologize for the shitty wait for this update. I had all hopes to get this updated on Monday but then the thing started writing itself. Anywho, it shouldnt be that long of a wait again for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this, just a chsoter or two more and then things shall get interesting ;) On a side note, if you are not following BetaGirl09's first fic YOU MUST! She is absolutely amazing and her fic is only 3 chapters in and im addicted! The story name is One Enchanted Evening :) Until next time. MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES! XOXOXO


	3. What Now

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE WRITING ;)

Merle sat alone in the bare room clad with only a table and two chairs waiting for his visitor. The blonde minx of an attourney entered the room and he could now understand why this woman was occupying his brother's dreams.

"Beth Greene." She said sharply while extending her hand for a shake. Merle took her hand but instead of shaking her hand he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Darlin. Id introduce myself but i assume ya already know who i am." He said releasing her hand with a wink. Beth felt the chill run down her back. But it wasnt in the same context as the chills that ran there when she had physical contact with the younger brother. Merle was a snake and it was quite revolting. She spent all her time fighting against nasty bastards like himself but here she was trying to work with the slimy man to build her case for his brother.

"Yes, you are the piece of shit older brother putting your little brother in trouble with the law quite often." She said before clinching her mouth closed and tightening her jaw.

"Well looks like ya have this thing all mapped out. Puttin the blame of everything on good ole Merle." Merle said spreading his arms open in exaggeration. "Whatcha need me fer then goldilocks?" He said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"I need you to explain to me why daryl is indeed innocent. Did he know you had planned on robbing that bank? And why would you put him in that situation if he didnt know?" She asked mimicking his pose.

"You have quite some balls for a little girl, i give ya that." He laughed.

"I am not a little girl." She snapped quickly.

"Yeah little brother dont think yer little either." He chuckled rubbing his eyes.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She asked quickly with a death glare.

"Youll figure it out soon enough princess." He said with a wink making Beth's skin crawl.

"Anyways, back on subject Mr. Dixon. Why is daryl innocent. Did he know you had planned on robbing that bank? And why would you put him in that situation if he didnt know?" She repeated.

"He's as innocent as innocent as a virgin nun Ms. Greene. He had no idea i was robbin the place. He never knows when I'm committin crimes. I try ta keep him away from it my issues arent his responsibility." He said keeping completely still.

"Yet hes been in trouble before because of you." She leaned forward placing her crossed arms on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, aint been a good big brother but I'm the only family hes got left." His voice softened after revealing the painful truth.

"Ive done my research. Your mother died but your father is still well and alive." Beth said with accusation drenching her voice for his obvious lie.

"Alive, yeah, that bastard's alive. But well?" Merle chuckled at the word well being associated with their Pa. "That man hasnt been well in years. Why you think we are out there doin the shit we're doin, princess? Life aint all sunshine and rainbows. That man beat the snot outta us, killed our Ma, aint nothin well about that piece of shit." Merle was seething.

"If he killed your mother why is he still free?" Beth asked simply.

"Ya dont have ta physically harm someone ta kill em sweetheart. She killed herself shortly after baby brother left." Merle's voice wavered slightly showing Beth an emotion she wasnt quite sure the criminal was capable of. "Daryl left after Pa put a knife ta Ma's throat threatenin ta kill her if Daryl didnt go get his beer and coke for him." Merle paused trying to keep himself calm. "Baby brother, he tried ta save her too. Tried to get Ma ta leave with him but she wouldnt go. Said shed be a burden. Ma pushed him out the door and told him not ta look back, she could take care of herself. That was obviously a lie. But baby brother, he tried. He tracked me down and we had lived a decent life for a while. Ya know, an honest life. Workin the normal life. That was until i got wrapped up in with the wrong crowd. Got addicted. And i took him down with me." Merle said trying to verify his brother's innocence.

"Well thank you Merle for this information." Beth said standing and walking for the door.

"Hey goldilocks!" Merle hollered right as Beth reached for the door handle. "Take good care of my baby brother." Merle said softly, Beth gave a nod of her head with a weak smile and walked out of the door.

"Hey Daddy!" She said into her cellphone as she walked out to the car. "You still have some of Shawn's old church suits at the house right?" She asked climbing into the drivers seat of her Mazda. "Ok i will be there in 15 minutes to pick one up. Dont worry just borrowing it for one of my clients." She chuckled. It was funny how protective over her brother's things her father was. Shawn was overseas on a base safe away from any of the war. But her father hadnt touched his room, wanting it to be exactly the way he left it for when he came home. Beth arrived at her childhood home running up the stairs to her brother's room after planting a kiss to her father's forehead. She settled on the lightest shad of blue dress shirt, black tie with the gray suit that was always her favorite of all the suits Shawn owned. "Thanks Daddy, i will have it back in a flash!" She yelled to him as she jogged out the door in her high heels.

Beth had arrived at the jail and handed the guard the suit and gave the instructions as to who it went to. What Beth hadnt been prepared for was the man that joined her in the interrogation room minutes later. He still had the same hair but it looked like it was clean this time unlike the last. Daryl stood there feeling insecure with Beth's gawking. She was clearly checking out his appearance from what he could tell. Beth was stunned the rough looking man she was defending today was not the man that was standing in front of her now. He had the dress shirt that fit every muscle of his arms just right. Shaun's vest fit him perfectly leaving her breathless and the dress slacks and tie were just a cherry on top of this masculine masterpiece.

"I tried to put the jacket on but it wouldn't fit. Reminded me of that movie Tommy Boy." Daryl said after clearing his throat.

"You aren't fat." Beth replied quickly. She looked down at the paperwork letting her hair veil her brushing cheeks. "I mean, Shaun has smaller arms than you do so that's probably the issue." She corrected herself and then mentally kicked herself for admitting out loud that she was clearly checking him out.

"You've watched Tommy Boy?" Daryl snorted. "Don't seem like yer kinda movie." He added as he sat in the chair across from him. Beth raised her eyes to meet him with a smile.

"One of my favorites." She replied and then cleared her throat. "Ok, enough of the small talk. We've got a hearing to get to." She said standing up and grabbing her things. She walked to the door holding the door open for Daryl to walk through. Daryl instead grabbed the handle from her hand their skin grazing one another and an electric charge coursing up her arm.

"Ladies first." He murmured. Beth gave him a small unsure smile as she walked through the door.

The hearing had went well. Rick, Merle and the psychologist that Beth insisted Daryl talked to, all took the stand vowing Daryl's innocence in the matter. The prosecutor didn't have much but an eye witness to the robbery who had seen Daryl in the driver's seat. But the witness had also seen Merle throw the money in the back of the truck matching both the story of Daryl and Merle. Beth had also, with help from Rick, gotten video from the robbery and the surveillance video of the parking lot which you could clearly see a distraught Daryl freaking out at the gun shot and Merle's abrupt entrance in the cab of the truck. With all the evidence leaning completely to Daryl's innocence the judge decided to make a final decision to release Daryl and drop the trial. Daryl was so excited he could have hugged Beth. Daryl knew if he had to spend one more day in that small cell with Merle he was going to go insane. One week was long enough.

"Good job Greene!" Rick congratulated Beth with a pat on the shoulder. "With all of the investigating you've done in the past week id say you have a calling as a detective my dear!" Rick smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Rick." Beth smiled an award winning smile.

"I mean it. We've got a position opening up soon." Rick added. "I know you like being the one to put the criminals behind bars but your skills would be useful for every case if you were using them in the right position." He said with a smile. "Just think about it Greene." He said with a wink before walking away.

"Thank you." Daryl mumbled out looking up at her through his lashes.

"You're welcome. This is your chance Daryl. Prove the system they've made the right decision today." She said with a smile as she gathered her things to leave.

"Yes ma'am." He said sticking his hand out hesitantly.

"Beth, please." She replied shaking his hand, sensing that electric current again and retracting her hand quickly. "Good luck Daryl." She said as she started to leave.

"Hey Beth!" Daryl hollered to her retreating form. Beth stopped just before exiting the doors to turn to him. "Dontcha want yer clothes back?" He asked loud enough for her to barely hear.

"Dont worry about it. Consider it a gift for the start of your new life." She said giving him her best smile before turning and walking out of the door.

A/N: hello darlings! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in a long while and i apologize profusely! Things have been going haywire around my house and so i haven't really had a chance to write lately but i am spending tonight writing both this chapter and the newest chapter for Dorm Days And Burning Buildings. I hope everyone has a fantastic holiday tomorrow. :) I will be working diligently this weekend to get some more chapters written so i can start updating like i used to (1-3 chapters a week). Anywho, Reviews are love. MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	4. A Message From Me

HELLO ALL MY SWEET DARLINGS! **MidSeasonFinaleSpoiler**

I just wanted to pop into this FanFic and speak to all of my lovelies. So, that MidSeason Finale...i could say so many things but if you honestly want my opinion on it you can find me on tumblr and see my full emotional upset on it. BUT i eant all of you lovely readers to know, I WILL NOT BE STOPPING ANY OF MY FICS!

I want you all to know that Dorm Days And Burning Buildings will probably be on hiatus for a few weeks. I had actually been working on it this weekend and its in such a heartbreaking point that i am going to wait a few weeks to post it because i feel we are all in too much of a heartbreaking funk that we dont need a chapter or in this case a few chapters of heartbreak to add to our pain.

I WILL BE writing continuing Breaking The Law. Its so new and fun at this point that i feel it will help us all heal a little. We need happy Bethyl right now before we can go down a dark path again in any fics. Atleast thats what i feel. I am healing my bethyl loving heart by writing and i hope it helps yall too.

I am already outlining a fic that will be rewriting the midseason finale's last 10 minutes to what Beth and Bethyl deserved. BETH WILL LIVE! And i will then follow the rest of the Season 5 second half and rewriting the episodes with Beth included. This is how i am going to keep Beth and Bethyl alive.

I feel like we fell in love with Beth and Bethyl. And Bethyl will forever live on as long as Daryl is alive. And i enjoy playing with their characters. We seen the chemistry and having a couple like that, is worth fighting for, regardless if one of them is alive or not. I will forever write using Beth and Daryl. They were absolutely perfect for each other and i hope everyone reads this full thing and backs me up and enjoys these fics to their full extent. (AND AGAIN, BETHYL WAS/IS CANON IN MY MIND. DARYL LOOKED LIKE A MAN THAT HAD JUST LOST THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE)

LETS HEAL TOGETHER MY LOVELIES!

MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

Leave a review on this message and let me know how yall are feeling, what you need to heal, if yall support my decision to keep going. Yall rock my world and i would love to hear from you guys!


	5. Some Beach

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. IF I HAD, WELL WE ALL KNOW WHAT WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED ON THE MID SEASON FINALE! (I have never been to Senioa GA before in my life so excuse my misinformation about the actual town in this story. Kk? Now onward with our lovely couple that IS canon and will ALWAYS BE canon) :)

2 MONTHS LATER

Daryl didn't leave town. He actually liked this town more than the others he and Merle had ever wandered through. It was a city but more quiet than most and that was why he and Merle had stayed as long as they had before Merle finally got locked up. After finding a job as a line cook and a job at a motorcycle shop he was doing pretty well for himself. He spent the first 2 weeks sleeping in his truck until he got his first paychecks from each job. The cabin he was now living in was something he just happened to stumble upon in the classifieds. Abandon out in the middle of the woods, his landlord Dale wasn't in need for it any longer since he his son had died which caused Dale to quit hunting. The tables were turning in his favor and Daryl couldn't have been more relieved. But even with all the things he had been blessed with Daryl was lonely. He loved the quiet but this was the longest time Daryl had ever spent alone, it was eating away at him. Daryl let out a sigh, nothing on TV to keep him occupied for the evening. Both of his bosses had closed down early for the day since it was the Forth of July. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, so Daryl put on his swimming trunks and black tank top heading to the beach to relax.

Daryl could hear the music from the parking lot located on the other side of the trees from the lake.

'Fucking teenage punks' Daryl thought to himself as he walked along the trail leading to the lake. The music became louder and louder as he approached the trail's end but what he seen when he stepped out from the treeline was not what he was expecting. The shoreline was packed with bodies and the lake was packed with boats. His quiet plans had been ruined by the holiday celebration of the little town. Daryl turned to walk back before the flash of milky skin and blonde hair caught his eyes. He couldn't see the face of the blonde due to the large floppy red hat she was wearing.

"Didnt think id be seeing you at a party on the lake Dixon." A friendly voice spoke behind him. Daryl turned looking for who it was speaking to him finding Sheriff Grimes standing with a little girl on his hip.

"Was wantin to enjoy the day and some quiet. Just about ta be leavin since quiet is outta the picture here." Daryl said gruffly before turning to leave.

"Well then just enjoy the day without the quiet. Come on you can hang out with me and the family." Rick said gesturing behind him to the teenage boy and tall thin brunette with a toddler girl on her hip.

"Nah, don't need ta be interruptin yer family time. Sheriff." Daryl said shaking his head.

"Rick. Please. The names rick." Rick corrected him. "And you ain't interrupting anything. Come on." Rick said waving him to follow him. Daryl followed Rick a few feet over. "Daryl this is my son Carl, wife Lori, and this adorable thing here is my daughter Judith." Rick said ruffling the little girl's hair. Daryl gave a small nod to the three strangers. "This here is Daryl. Hes, um, new to town." Rick lied covering just how he knew Daryl.

"Dad can we toss the football now?" The young boy asked.

"Sure. Daryl you up for tossing the pigskin?" Rick asked turning his attention to Daryl.

"Sure why the hell not." Daryl shrugged before Walking over towards an empty area and waiting to receive the ball, Daryl looked for the red hat that had caught his eye earlier but didn't find it in the sea of people.

They had been tossing the ball for a good amount of time and Carl's aim was slacking more and more. The ball was going to soar over his head. Daryl turned running to catch it keeping his eyes on the ball. He fit the ball hit his hand at the exact moment his body came crashing into someone else, knocking them down.

"Watch where you're going, Dick!" The short hair brunette man snapped at him while dusting himself off.

"Sorry man." Daryl apologized then stood frozen when the young man turned toward him.

"Ha! Why don't you go get yourself in trouble so you can have a family reunion with that worthless brother of yours?" Gareth said washing Daryl in the smell of booze that was drenching Gareth's breath.

"Excuse me?" Daryl said stepping up to Gareth who had a smug smile on his face. Daryl was seeing red.

"Daryl." Rick said grabbing Daryl's shoulder.

"Naw!" Daryl shrugged Rick's hand from his shoulder. "Fuck this shit." Daryl said turning to walk away before pointing at Rick, gritting out, "This is why i should've left!" And walking away. Daryl had almost made it to the treeline before coming into contact with yet another body. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He muttered out.

"Well he didn't do anything to ya!" The voice of an angel huffed out. Daryl swiftly turned around seeing Beth. She looked much younger not having the makeup she usually had on. She had just finished dusting herself and was just bending over to pick up to pick up her red sunhat when Daryl finally broke from his daze. He bent down retrieving her hat and handing it to her.

"Sorry 'bout that." He muttered.

"Whats got you burnin rubber to get outta here?"she said placing the hat on her head.

"Yer boyfriend over there is a fucking asshole." Daryl said trying to hold back the anger that was once again boiling his blood.

"What boyfriend?" Beth scoffed.

"Ken doll over there." Daryl said gesturing over to Gareth.

"Believe me he's tried but that ain't happenin." Beth chuckled as she walked by him towards the trail with her beach bag.

"Oh. Sorry then." Daryl stuttered.

"Nothin to be sorry about, we work together and hang out as friends, so i can see why you'd think it. But is don't date coworkers." She said answered without looking back at him. The trail began to become wider and Daryl picked up his pace to walk next go her. "Besides, man whores aren't really a turn on." She laughed. She looked angelic Daryl thought. And the sound of her voice was almost as calming as the quiet was.

"Why you leavin?" He asked.

"Gotta get something to eat. All the coolers here are only stocked with booze." She giggled.

"Can i take ya?" He asked stopping by his truck.

"Sorry, i don't date clients either. Or past clients in this instance." She said walking over to her car.

"I was just meanin ya just been drinkin too right?" He blushed.

"Oh! Yeah I've had 1 or 2 but that can just be our little secret." She winked. "Thanks for the offer though." She said with a smile before climbing in her car and pulling out of the gravel parking lot, leaving Daryl in her dusty exit.

A/N: i know its kinda short but its taken a lot to get through my heartbreak enough to write. I will try to update regularly after this. Love yall! Let me know what you are looking forward to in this fic, something you'd like to see, leave some love. I love yall! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON FOREVER MY LOVELIES!


	6. Say Whatcha Need To Say

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS. I AM USING THEM TO HEAL MY BETHYL LOVING HEART. So I actually have been fairing pretty well the past few days on our ship, so i finally got the courage to open my draft for the Dorm Days And Burning Buildings chapter. I cant promise that story isn't going to get dark...however, i can promise you there will be a light at the end of their journey. As for this story, because the other one is going to be dark for a little while, i am going to keep this one light. This is going to be our Bethyl Feel Good Story with a little action here and there. And for the bigger news for me, i have started the Coda Rewrite and continuation of TWD of what SHOULD have happened. The story's name is Crescendo, keeping with the musical reference of Coda. Please go check it out and let me know what yall think :) Also, THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, follows, ans support to continue writing this and the other fics. THANK YOU for not jumping ship and staying here to celebrate our love of Beth And Daryl! Bethyl Lives! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!

Beth sat in the corner booth of the empty diner, alone eating her cheeseburger and fries. Gareth had made a crude remark about being attracted to her even with her 'smaller than he is used to tits' in his words. And this was why Beth preferred to be single. Men were pigs. To Beth it seemed like the only two decent and humble guys in this town were taken. One being Rick who was married to her now good friend, Lori and Glenn who was getting ready to purpose to her sister Maggie. She wasn't attracted to either one but they were seriously the only men in town that were perverts or shallow bastards. She wanted what her Daddy and Mom had. She wanted to be loved for not only the beauty on the outside but the beauty she held within. Well, he ex Jimmy wasn't that bad but they just grew apart after high school. She hadn't really found any man intriguing until her past client. Daryl. She wouldn't admit that to anyone though because it wouldn't get her far anyhow. When she first started her job she had had a triste with one of her clients that ended very badly and so she had set rules for herself. Keep her work life and her personal life separate. She would occasionally allow herself to hang out with coworkers but she would never date them and clients were just completely off the table. And yet her mind would wander on its own back to Daryl, her mind thought her rules were shit. What intrigued her most about the man was that he seemed to be so rough around the edges but softness lingered below that heavy shelled surface. She was so heavy in thought that she hadn't her the bell on the door.

"Can i get you a refill darling?" She looked up to the waitress nodding her head while chewing on her last bite. When the waitress walked away she revealed the very object of Beth's thoughts, sitting on a stool at the bar.

"Are you taking up stalking now?" She asked laughing a bit.

"Nope." He answered not looking at her and taking a sip of his drink while watching the news on the TV located above the window to the kitchen.

"Well then its fancy meeting you here." She said kicking herself at pretty much giving him and open invitation to talk with her. 'Damn it, Beth! Don't break the rules!' She thought to herself as he turned in his stool to look at her.

"Its the only place open in this po-dunk town. Don't flatter yerself." He snapped back to her and turn back to his previous position. His guard was up, she could tell. She asked the cashier to bring her the check, placed the money on the table and got up to leave.

"Well have a good day, Mr. Dixon." She said softly as she walked past him and out to her car.

"Hey there sexy." She heard Gareth slur as she exited the diner.

"Gareth, how did you even get here! You need to go home." She said rolling her eyes.

"I walked. Not breaking any rules Miss Goodie Goodie." He snapped at her. "Come on Beth, stop resisting me. You know you want a piece." Gareth said caging her against her car.

"Gareth stop. You are drunk. Go home and we can forget this happened." Beth said to him placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away.

"You really don't like me." He stated standing away from her now with a pouty face.

"Gareth, i like you just fine. As a friend!" She exaggerated the friend part. "Go home Garth. I think you've had enough fun for the day." She said turning to unlock her car.

"But the funs just beginning!" He growled grabbing hips and pressing himself against her.

"Gareth stop! Leave me alone." She said trying to pull his hands away from her. Giving up she jabbed him in the gut with her elbow which made him stumble back and double over in pain.

"What the fuck Beth?!" He yelled at her.

"I believe the lady told ya to leave her alone." Daryl's voice gritted out from the door of the diner.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gareth said as Daryl stepped up to him.

"Just makin sure ya do as she asked." Daryl answered.

"Well aren't you a big knight in shitty armor, criminal." Gareth said pushing Daryl's shoulders a little. Before he knew what was coming Daryl had popped him right in the nose with his fist. "Ow! I think you broke my nose man!" Gareth screamed pulling his bloody hands from his nose. "You're going to jail now you piece of shit!" He yelled at Daryl.

"From the way i see it, ya touched me first. So id say ya got what ya had comin." Daryl said looking over at Beth who nodded.

"Are you fucking serious?! You are gonna take this redneck's side?" Gareth asked not believing what he was seeing.

"The man's right. Just taking the side of the law in this one." She answered him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Un-fucking-believeable!" Gareth said walking off and pulling out his cell phone.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked looking over at Beth. Beth nodded and gave him smile. "Thought yall were friends." He stated.

"Were being the key word now." She laughed. "Thanks Daryl. You really didn't have to, i could've handled it. But thank you anyways." She said opening her car door and throwing her purse in before looking up to him with another smile.

"Not a problem. Have a good day Miss Greene." Daryl said before heading to his truck a few spots down.

"Wait! Daryl?" Beth let out causing Daryl to stop dead in his tracks and turn back to face her. She walked over to him, "Call me Beth." She said looking up at him and sticking her hand out to shake.

"See ya around Beth." Daryl said after shaking her hand for a second. He gave her a nod and turned to walk away again.

"See ya around!" She said with a small wave as he got into his truck and drove away.


	7. Hey Bartender

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, TWD DOES.

1 MONTH LATER

Beth hadnt seen Daryl again after the whole thing at the diner. Gareth had been staying his distance with his broken nose and even more broken ego. Beth was very grateful for that. Gareth had been a good friend but had just recently been going a little over the line with his flirting and insistence of them going out on a date. She was hoping some time spent away from each other would restore the decent friendship they had.

"Come on Beth! You are going to this wedding, your Ex's wedding! And you are going stag. You have got to be bangin!" Maggie said lookin through Beth's walk in closet. "Geez sis, do you own anything that is for you age bracket? All i can find for fancy clothes in this huge closet, is your lawyer bullshit! You have to have one decent party dress that doesn't scream 'I'm a lawyer' in here." Maggie huffed kn frustration.

"Well last time i checked i was a lawyer Maggs and why is it bad to seem i am a lawyer, show off my success a bit." Beth said setting the last roller in her hair.

"Its not a bad thing Bethie, but this is a wedding and you are single, you should be showing off that bangin body of yours! Weddings are hook up central! Everyone knows that! Successful women are intimidating, sexy women are approachable." Maggie said sticking her head out of the closet and wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are ridiculous! I don't need a booty call! Believe it or not I'm not a hornball like you!" Beth joked and Maggie threw a pair of thongs back at her.

"Bethie, just let loose for just one night! It wont hurt you any to have a good time for once! You deserve it!" Maggie said sitting down next to her sister at her vanity. "Now first things first, where's that pretty credit card of yours? We need to get you the dress of a vixen!" Maggie said wiggling her eyebrows again. Beth handed over her wallet rolling her eyes in the process knowing there was no fighting her on this. 2 hours later Maggie returned 5 bags in hand.

"Ok, so! We have a few to choose from, i know you will look awesome in all of them, you should seriously keep the ones you don't wear tonight. You know, just in case of emergancies like this!" Maggie said with a wink. She pulled out the first one, a slinky red dress that looked way too short for a wedding. Shaking her head she placed the dress back in the bag. The second bag contained a colbalt blue long sleeved lace mini dress. It wasn't too short and had a sweetheart neckline underdress under the lace in the same color. This one looked very promising. She turned the dress around to put it on and give it a spin and found the thing to be missing half of the back!

"Ugh! Maggie are you serious?!" She yelled in her now empty bedroom. Maggie had to leave to get herself and Glenn ready for the wedding. Beth reached out hesitantly to the third bag and pulled out a form fitting dress that would reach about half way down her thighs. The dress was some type of tribal print in black and white. 'Too busy for a wedding.' She thought to herself. The forth bag contained a silver and black long sleeved sequin mini dress that looked like something that should be worn to either a cocktail event or a prom. She was seriously debating skipping over the fifth bag and finding something in her closet when she see the yellow material peeking from the bag. The dress was bright and cheerful. She put it on, loving the slight scoop neckline, cap sleeves, the tight fit to the top and the pleated circle skirt that gave it more of a babydoll feel. It was shorter than anything she had ever worn before but she was in love with it. It gave her skin a glow and made her eyes pop along with the makeup Maggie had applied to her just before she left. Now she just needed find a necklace and some shoes. She picked up the bag to place it in her closet along with the rest but found there was more inside. She pulled out the dainty, long gold chain that held a heart, key, and angel wing at the end of it. Reaching further i to the bag she found a pair of cream T-strap high heels. She gave herself a look in her full length mirror knowing this was the one.

The ceremony had been beautiful but the reception was beyond amazing. Amy was absolutely stunning and she hadn't seen Jimmy so happy in his life. If she was going to be honest with herself, it stung a little. Not because of Jimmy but just jealous of his happiness. Maggie had been right about needing to let loose. Beth had always played by the rules and always had her head on straight. But she found that sitting here alone, doing all that had gotten the success, but what was the point of the success if you didn't have anyone to share it with. She took the forth shot in the row of ten that Maggie had placed in front of her before going out to the dance floor with Glenn.

"Hey there Sexy!" A voice rang out from behind her. "Wanna dance?" He slurred. Beth looked up seeing Zach. she had gone to school with Zach most of her childhood. He was Jimmy's best friend and was currently his Best Man. She had never been attracted to Zach, even before she started dating Jimmy. Seven Minutes In Heaven was to blame for that one. Zach had been her first kiss at Amy's thirteenth birthday party and it had been absolutely horrible. Beth shook her head before turning around and slamming another shot of tequila.

"I am definitely not drunk enough for this." She muttered before slamming back the sixth shot for the night.

"Would you fuck my sister please?" The brunette asked as Daryl poured another shot for the woman's order. He wasn't quite sure how she was still standing after the first ten shots she had ordered earlier. "I will pay you. She needs to get laid." She said placing her head in her hands and leaning against the bar.

"I'm pretty sure prostitution is illegal in the state of Georgia Ma'am." He chuckled. This catering gig had been a complete mess. He was supposed to be in the back, cooking, not having to deal with anyone, but here he was stuck in a damn bowtie, dress shirt, dress slacks, dress shoes, and a fucking vest. If that didn't blow enough, he was stuck bartending due to the stupid prick Axel who quit last minute. But it hadn't been as bad as he had thought and this brunette was a fucking riot.

"I wont tell if you wont." She whispered before laughing hysterically.

"If shes as funny as you I'm sure she wont have a problem findin a lay tonight." He answered her with a smirk while handing her the tray of shots. "Have a good night." He said to her before helping the next customer.

He had finally got a smoke break and had stepped out back to enjoy some alone time in the quiet for a moment while enjoying his cigarette.

"For the love of all that's Holy, its as hot as hell in there! I feel like I'm sweatin like a whore in church in there." The woman kept rambling. He turned around only to find a sight he was sure wasn't going to leave his mind for a while. Beth was standing there just the slightest amount of sweat on her skin making her glow in the light of the full moon. Her dress hugged her in the right ways and revealed those legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her hair looked like waves of gold, blowing with the breeze she was creating with her clutch.

"Well hi ta you too." He said with a chuckle causing Beth to look up and stop mid-fan.

"Daryl?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Bartender." He answered her unspoken question.

"Oh. Wouldn't have pegged you for a people person." Beth admitted before thinking. She was already about 15 shots in and she still had 5 more left at her seat waiting on her. "I'm so sorry. You'll have to forgive my forwardness. I've been drinking way too much tonight." She blushed.

"Yer alright. And yer right, i ain't. But this party has been pretty entertainin." He chuckled before taking a drag off his cigarette. "I've actually been begged tonight and offered money by this brunette to fuck her sister. Lady's got a brass balls askin for somethin like that. She insists that her sister needs a lay." He laughed out. "I don't know who her sister is but i feel bad for her, shes gonna have a suitor before the end of the night if that brunette has anythin to do with it." He said with another laugh.

"Oh god!" Beth let out leaning over the railing of the patio.

"Ya ok? Ya ain't gonna get sick are ya?" Daryl asked worried.

"No, but i may just murder my sister tonight." Beth answered looking up at him with her brush a bright shade of scarlet. Daryl stood there a moment before unsure of what the issue was until it clicked.

'Shes the Brunette's sister!' He thought to himself.

"Youll be alright. You can handle yerself." He said to her giving her a pat on the back for encouragement.

"Not when shes gotten me fucking wasted!" She yelped in frustration.

"Should've accepted the offer while i could." He said before thinking. Beth looked up at him with huge eyes unbelieving of what she had just heard come out of his mouth. His gorgeous mouth.

'Damn it Beth get ahold of yourself! This is why we don't let loose. Rules get just as blurry as your thoughts.' She chastised herself.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta say that out loud. Have a good night Beth." He said quickly and heading towards the door to get back to work.

"Come on Bethie, you have to admit that man is one fine piece of man." Maggie yelled over the music.

"Maggs, i don't date clients." Beth said before slamming her sixteenth shot.

"Is his case over?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." Beth answered.

"Then hes not your client anymore. Quit stopping yourself from giving yourself a chance!" Maggie said pleading with her with her eyes. Beth sighed knowing her sister was right. "Come on, i see how you keep glancing over at him. I see how your fists clench when a girl start flirtin with him. You cant tell me you aren't tempted or that you aren't interested in him." Maggie said looking over at the bar that Daryl was working. "Go talk to him." Maggie said before walking off with Glenn.

'Suck it up Beth! Go talk to him. Fuck him even, get it out of your system Greene." Her brain kept yelling at her.

"Fuck it." Beth said as she stood up and walked towards the man who had caught her attention so many months ago.

A/N: REVIEWS ARE LOVE ;) BETHYL IN MY LOVELIES


	8. The Ride

A/N: Thank you for all of the love and support of this fic! Yalls reviews, favorites, and follows absolutely make my day! I don't own the characters just the shenanigans they get themselves into ;)

Beth walked up to the bar waiting for Daryl to help her for her drink order. A blonde and brunette both stealing his attention as they placed their drink orders.

"You sure are a slice of heaven." The brunette said making Daryl blush.

"I have a lotta people that would argue with ya on that fact." He said giving her a smile as he handed her her drink.

"Well they're obviously blind. Have you looked in the mirror recently? You've got the arms of a god and those shoulders." The blonde trailed off fanning herself.

"I bet those aren't the only things you're packin'" the brunette said suggestively. Beth could feel her body heat but she just pushed that off to be all the alcohol coursing through her veins. Beth cleared her throat trying to grab Daryl's attention. He glanced down at her giving her a crooked smirk and went back to talking with the two hoebags that were trying to throw themselves at him.

"Alright ladies calm down. I'm sure the bachelors here ain't gonna like the bartender takin up all yer time. Have a fun night ladies." Daryl said handing the blonde her drink.

"Come find us after your shift ends, handsome." The brunette said with a wink before walking away. Daryl chuckled shaking his head as he walked to help Beth.

"10 more shots of tequila?" He joked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh aren't you cute with your sarcasm." Beth answered with an eye roll and her own sarcasm to match.

"Damn girl, who got yer panties inna bunch?" He threw his arms up in a fake surrender.

"Um, ill just take a coke." She stuttered out. What the hell was she thinking? She wasn't thinking was the problem. Her brain was swimming in an alcoholic haze. "What are you doing after the wedding ends?" She asked as he poured her beverage. He glanced up at her with an eye brow raised. "What? I'm just making casual conversation with the bartender, Daryl. Is that not allowed for me or would you rather your other two girlfriends come back and do that instead?" She said sarcastically.

"Other two?" He said with a chuckle. "Who said i had one in the first place?" He asked handing her the drink she had been waiting for. Beth blushed a little. She was losing her courage rapidly and needed a boost.

"I need a shot. What's your strongest?" She asked him.

"Moonshine." He asked.

"Moonshine? Are you serious? That stuff isn't even legal. I am a lawyer if you totally forgot that. And i don't remember that being something on the menu." Beth scoffed.

"Its not. Just somethin' i got in the back fer after work. Jus' cause yer a fancy dancy lawyer doesn't mean ya cant break the rules every once in a while." He said. She looked up at him quickly. Breaking rules.

'Fuck the rules' she said in her mind as she started to get back some of her courage. "Yeah fuck the rules." She thought outloud. Her cheeks turning red as she saw the look on Daryl's face at her comment. Did he know what exactly she meant. "I mean, moonshine it is." She corrected herself with a shy smile.

"First, who's takin ya home?" He asked. Beth almost said 'hopefully you' but she didn't have that kind of game. So she answered him honestly.

"I was supposed to ride home with my sister. But i don't see her, so it looks like i might be hitching a ride with whoever since i didn't drive." She said with a shrug.

"Wait was yer sister the short haired brunette asking fer me ta fuck her sister?" He said with a playful grin and an eyebrow raised.

"No." Beth answered quickly. A little too quickly. "No shes blonde just like me. Haven't seen her for over an hour." She answered more coolly hoping to the high heavens that he would believe her.

"K." He said simply before holding up a finger signaling her to wait a moment while he jogged to the back. He came back a few moments later. "Here ya go." He said placing a shot glass full of clear liquid in front of her. She looked down at it. Lifting it to her mouth and the strong smell assaulting her nose.

"Oh! That smells horrible." She said setting the shot glass back on the bar. "Daddy said this stuff made ya blind." She said simply.

"Well if that were true, id be one blind bastard. I promise its not as bad as it smells. Don't judge a book 'n all." He said before going to the next patron. She shook her head. This man was getting under her skin with his comments that could be taken one way or the other. She sat down on the barstool off to the side skimming the rim of the shotglass with her finger absentmindedly thinking to herself.

"Ya gonna drink it? Too good ta waste." He said as he was starting to rinse out glasses. Beth looked up from her glass looking around the reception area. The crowd was thinning out and the catering company was starting to clean the now empty tables. Beth picked up the glass and swallowed the potent liquid. She gagged just the slightest and was hoping with everything she had that she wasn't going to throw up.

"Looks like my options for a ride are thinning out." She said looking around the room after the burn finally subsided.

"I can give ya a ride." He offered as he continued cleaning up the bar area.

"I'm sure you could." She mumbled out under her breath. She flushed as she realized the words actually came out if her mouth. Her body instantly was on fire and she prayed it was just the alcohol. No, she knew it was, Beth Greene had a pair if iron balls in the courtroom, but outside it the balls were nonexistent and she was just another naive, hopeless romantic woman that had her fair share of what she thought had been her knights in shining armor but who only turned out to be another idiot in aluminum foil. "That would be nice of you." She said with a smile. "Can i have another shot of that stuff?" She asked sheepishly as he rounded back behind the bar again. He poured her another shot. "Make that 3." She said. She knew if she was riding in close vicinity to Daryl she was in trouble, so why the hell not get drunk and enjoy the ride. She was break enough of the rules anyways. One night of rule breaking couldn't hurt right?

"Hold on darlin'. This shit's no joke. How's about 2." He negotiated. Beth smiled and nodded. He placed two shots in front of her, she took one as he loaded all the liquor into their boxes and walked them to the catering truck out back.

'Come on Greene. Get a fucking grip. Make a move or something.' she thought to herself.

"Ya 'bout ready ta go?" Daryl asked. She looked around the room again finding only the bridal party was left cleaning up decorations. "The bar closed 'bout 15 minutes ago. Bride and Groom left just before that." He answered her puzzled gaze as she was looking around the room. "Now seems a good time as any." She answered before she took the last shot she had left sitting in front of her.

The exited the reception hall through the back and Daryl walked up to his bike.

"Hope ya don't mind but i didn't bring my truck tonight." He drawled out. Beth shrugged her shoulders as he straddled the bike. "Hop on." He said. She climbed on behind him tucking the skirt of her dress down underneath her. "Sorry, wasn't thinkin 'bout ya havin a dress on." He apologized.

"Its ok. I've never ridden a motorcycle before." She said as she situated herself behind him. His pants grew tight feeling her pressed against his back.

"Looks like we're poppin' yer cherry on alot of things tonight." He said before he could stop himself. 'What the fuck Dixon.' He thought to himself as he shook his head the slightest bit. "Hold on tight, darlin." He said before roaring the bike to life. Beth placed her arms around his chest and Daryl stiffened. He placed his hands on her wrists pushing her arms lower around his low waist. Touching hadn't been something he thought about when he offered the ride to Beth. Well touching had crossed his mind but not in untouched areas. He put the bike into gear taking off down the driveway of the reception hall. Beth's grip around his waist tightened as he accelerated. Her face was pressed against his back and it was slightly uncomfortable. His bike had been off limits for many years due to the embarrassing and disgusting display of his past. A past he was still trying to recover from. The muscles in his back tensed on their own accord. The muscles had never been touched since the last scar that was placed there. There was one broad who tried to splay her hands on his back during a one night stand. He flipped her over on all fours before she could protest, pounding into her forcefully trying to work out his frustration with his fucked up life, pissed that the wrongs of his life would forever follow him due to the puckered skin on his back. He stopped at the red light and tried to relax himself a bit. Beth's grip was still tight as he turned his head back to try to look at her. "Enjoyin yerself?" He asked with a crocked grin. He could only see the top of her head and felt her nodded against his back. The action hadn't made his back tense and he wasn't sure why. Generally any touch on his back would put his anxiety into overload. He chuckled before turning back to the light and revving the engine a few times. Beth wiggled in her seat for a moment her hand spreading on his lower abdomen and Daryl could feel his pants growing tight again. To be honest it had been almost a year since the last time he had had sex and the last time hadn't been much but a quicky in the bathroom of a hole in the wall bar with a tramp friend of the girl Merle had been trying to mack on. No she was nothing like the beautiful creature that was latched onto him at this very moment. Beth's hands stayed flush against his lower abdomen and she felt as if she was starting to relax a little as her grip loosened slightly. The light turned green so Daryl accelerated slowly before switching into second gear and then third. Beth clutched onto him again as he took off into third her hands gripping him again, only this time the pinky of one of her hands brushed against his hardened length for the briefest moment but that that moment set his skin ablaze. He wanted to pull over right then, guide her hand back down to where all his blood was throbbing to, his thoughts trailed there as he stopped at the next red light. He placed a hand over hers squeezing them for a moment before sliding down to his crotch to attempt to adjust himself. "Where ya live?" He asked her as he adjusted himself. She rattled off an apartment complex name and a street. He nodded and continued the ride to Beth's apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride was exhilarating, Beth's body was thrumming ith excitement as the bike soared down the street. The vibrations from the bike, the alcohol, and being so close to Daryl creating a toxic feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time. Her sister was right, she needed to get laid. And Beth was so wrong, she was a hornball. She could feel the tension in her lower abdomen building and she needed friction badly. She wiggled a bit which resulted in pushing herself closer to Daryl's back. He hands splaying out on his lower abdomen as she righted herself. Her finger brushed against his pants, he flesh heating immediately with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to brush his crotch area but she wiggled again as the need between her legs grew stronger. Her finger brushed again against his crotch and she felt the hard bulge in his pants. This only made the tension in her belly feel tighter. They were coming up to her block and she wasn't quite sure she was ready for this to end. She wanted, no she needed more time with Daryl, more time for the alcohol to consume her and find the courage to invite him up. As he started to brake to pull into her complex it pressed her further against the seat and Daryl. He revved the engine after rounding the turn and it was just enough to bust that ball of tension in her belly. She let out a breathy moan as her body relaxed and rested against Daryl's back.

"Ya ok? Ya ain't gonna ralph on me are ya?" He asked with a chuckle. Beth slapped on silly smile shaking her head against his back. She gave him the final apartment number and as he slowed to a stop in front of her complex she gripped him a little harder for the slightest moment. Her finger grazing his crotch one last time. The bulge was faintly there but it gave her hope that maybe the night wasn't quite over. Oh who was she kidding, she just came from a motorcycle ride, she felt like such a virgin. He was probably used to vixens with a mass amount of experience and less inhibitions. "Well we're here." He stated simply as he turned the bike off and put down the kickstand, grabbing her back from her thoughts. Beth went to stand finding her legs like jello, from the bike or the orgasm she wasn't sure all she knew was she was falling after trying to lift her leg over the bike. Daryl's arms wrapped around her saving her from the concrete below. "Ya ok?" He asked again.

"You wanna come up for a bit?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes.


	9. Moonshine

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVE ON THE LAST CHAPTER, I KNOW A FEW HAD WORRIES ABOUT BETH'S ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION BUT THAT WILL DEFINITELY BE ADDRESSED THIS CHAPTER. A FEW WERE UPSET I LEFT IT WHERE I DID. NO WORRIES DARLINGS, OUR LITTLE LOVES WILL BE DOING THE DEED EVENTUALLY. YOU KNOW MY GUTTER MIND CANT HOLD OUT FOREVER ;) ANYWHO, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO TWD. BUT MY EVIL LITTLE MIND IS ALL MINE ;)

Daryl stared down to the blue eyed beauty that was looking up at him waiting for his reply. He helped her stand up before replying.

"Come on lets getcha inside." He said placing a hand on her lower back. Once again Beth's body was on fire. It had been months since she had gotten laid, or was it a year. She could really tell you anything with all the alcohol swimming through her body. She led him up the first few steps to her building and started to stumble. Yep, those last two shots were starting to kick into high gear. How many had she had tonight? She couldn't remember. Daryl swooped an arm around her to steady her on the stairs helping her all the way up to the third floor. "Which one?" He said looking at the four doors that surrounded the hallway. Beth did answer but her just walked ahead stumbling and blindly looking for her keys in her purse. She had reached the door and leaned her back against it looking through the small purse. How you could lose a set of keys inside something so damn tiny Daryl had no clue but he was standing there waiting jntil she found them. She dropped them in front of her, one single key with a music note keychain. Daryl leaned down picking it up and stepping forward to unlock the door. He could feel her breath on his cheek and was highly aware of their close proximity and it seemed as though Beth was too as her breathing started to increase. The door gave way as he turned the knob causing Daryl to wrap his arm around Beth's lower back. She was pressed against him firmly as the door opened wide. Beth couldn't care less that she was in the hallway, she let out a soft sigh as she felt the hard plains of Daryl pressed against her in every way possible with clothes being on. Daryl felt her sigh against his ear causing his dick to twitch. He knew after tonight if he didn't have sex he was going to have an unbearable case of Blue Balls. He pulled back from Beth slightly to look at her but as he turned his head his lips brushed against hers just barely but it must have been enough because in an instant Beth had her hands gripping the hair behind his head and covering his lips with her own. The pressure of the kiss was urgent and she moaned into his kiss running her tongue along his lips and the vibrations had gone straight to his crotch. Daryl was becoming intoxicated with her and he knew he shouldn't be kissing her or anything else while she was wasted but he let himself feel it and let himself enjoy it while he could. He knew her rules, that was part of the reason he was enjoying it but also the reason he shouldn't be letting it happen. He couldn't take advantage of her. He pealed himself from her and led her into the apartment, leading her to the couch where she had tried to pull him down on herself. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to give in but that wasn't who he was. "Lets getcha some food, drunkie." He chuckled pulling away from the grasp she had on his shirt.

"I don't wanna eat, but i am hungry." She slurred, giving him a wink. Daryl let out a hearty laugh, one he hadn't heard himself release in a long while, before heading to the kitchen across the room. "Damn! you own any food?" Daryl asked while looking in the fridge and freezer and only finding sliced cheese, wine, water, and toaster strudels, so he went to the pantry. A few minutes went by and she still hadn't answered. "Beth?" He said turning around to look in the living room. More than likely she was probably passed out he couldn't see her from over the back of the couch. As he neared the couch he could hear noise down the hallway to his left. She was throwing up. He followed the sound to the second door on the left. "Beth?" He said before leaning his ear against the door.

"I'm, I'm ok." She mumbled out before starting to throw up again. Daryl opened the door slowly finding Beth slumped over the toilet. He knelt behind her gather her hair in his hands as she released another round. She threw up a few more times before standing up and unzipping her dress.

"I'm burnin up." She said and she pulled it over her head. Daryl looked away quickly after getting a glimps of lacy beige bra and panties. He she had invited him up and if she had her drunken way he would've seen it by now but this wasn't the time nor place for him to be gawking at her and getting himself turned out. His dick twitched again at the split second memory of her in just that lacy duo and he had to think of other things to get a grip on himself. What the hell was wrong with him? She was hot, sure, but he'd seen hot chicks before. Dressed in way less than she was currently in and he was never like this. Like some lovestruck, horny teenager. That kiss happened. Her soft but demanding lips happened, thats what. 'Damnit Dixon stop being such a pussy.' He told himself. If Daryl was one thing, he wasn't a pussy whipped bitch. Her dry heaving was what brought him out of his stupor and he resumed his position of holding her hair back. If Merle ever seen this, he would never hear the end of it but Daryl didn't care, Beth was a good person, she had gotten him out of a shitstorm. This was his debt owed to her. To make sure she was taken care of tonight. He owed her that. It had seemed like hours he had been sitting there on the floor holding her hair back. Her breathing had finally evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He left her for just a moment to find which door was her bedroom but returned to pick her up off the floor and carried her to her room placing her on the bed. He sat the garbage can next to her bed just incase she needed it and took off his vest and bowtie sitting it on a chair in the corner of her room. He unbuttoned and untucked his fitted dress shirt and sat down on the floor resting his back against her bed and to let sleep consume him. He wasn't aware of how tired he was until he laid his head back against her bed. He was exhausted. He had been picking up shifts at both the shop and the restaurant all week and hadn't had a day off in the past two weeks. Thank god he was off tomorrow. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep but not before the image of Beth in her beige underwear drifted off with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stirring in her bed as the first rays of sunlight assaulted her eyelids, she could feel the silky feeling of her sheets. She sat up quickly looking around the room not knowing how she made it home. Her head was throbbing, the last thing she had remembered was stepping outside from the reception and running into Daryl. That was when her eyes rested on the dark mess of hair leaned against her bed. She quickly grabbed the sheet that had dropped to her waist, she pulled it up over her exposed bra.

'Oh my god what the hell did i do?' She chastised herself. She ran a hand over her face and hair trying to tame the mess of ratted curls from the night before. From what she could see Daryl was clothed but his dress shirt was unbuttoned and hanging from his body exposing his chest and abdomen. Her core throbbed at the sight and she clenched her thighs together at the feeling, feeling slickness between. They had had sex. She could feel it, her panties still damp from the night before. Oh god. Her head was pounding now and her heart was racing she looked around the room again for anything to throw on before getting out of bed but found nothing. She saw the trash can next to her. Oh no, had she gotten sick while they were having sex. Could this be any more humiliating? She slowly got up from the bed stumbling a bit at the soreness in her thighs and the dizzying feeling in her head. Daryl started to stir next to her and she moved as quickly as possible over his extended legs and to her walk in closet.

"Beth?" Daryl mumbled out.

"One second." She said from her position in the closet. "Holy shit." She whispered, her head throbbing from talking loudly to Daryl. She didn't think she was talking that loud but it attacked her ears like she was yelling. Ugh. She was badly hungover. She grabbed her robe slipping it over her arms clutching it to her exposed front quickly when she felt a presence behind her.

"Aint nothin i hadn't seen last night." Daryl chuckled at her deer in the headlight look on her face as she held the rob closely to her body. "How ya feelin?"he asked in a hushed tone knowing she was probably badly hungover.

"Sore. I feel like hell." She whispered out.

"Get dressed lets go get some food in ya seein ya don't have none here." He said buttoning up his shirt and adjusting the sleeves. "Ill meetcha downstairs." He said before turning to leave. Beth stood there for a moment frozen in place. Why was she so damn stupid. Maggie was there maybe she could shed some light on the situation. She ran to the living room grabbing her purse and pulling out her cell phone calling Maggie.

"Maggs! What the hell happened last night?" She asked as soon as her sister answered the phone.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Maggie grumbled out in a sleepy voice. "What do you mean what happened? Glenn and i ended up leaving cause we couldn't find you for like an hour. You had just disappeared. So we figured you'd just get a taxi home or something." Maggie answered.

"Not what i meant." Beth snapped out.

"Beth i don't know what you are asking. Whats going on?" Maggie asked more alert.

"I woke up half naked in my bed with Daryl, the bartender here." Beth whispered out like it was some FBI secret.

"Holy shit! Ha! Bethy you finally got some ass!" Maggie laughed. "Hey babe, Beth went home with the bartender last night." She told Glenn in the background. Beth could her a high five in the background and rolled her eyes at the pleasure her sister and brother-in-law were finding in her uncomfortable situation.

"Maggie this is not funny! I don't remember shit from last night after those shots you gave me! This is all your fault! He is a fucking client Maggie! I cant fuck clients! Oh my god. This is going to get out and i am going to be so screwed." Beth said starting to have a panic attack.

"Well atleast you'll be getting some booty." Maggie joked.

"Maggie would you please stop! This is my career we are talking about here! I'm gonna be known as the slutty lawyer that puts out to clients!" Beth said as she threw on a pair of straight legs, a v-neck plain white shirt, and ballet flats.

"Beth please calm down, if its just him you have nothing to worry about. He doesn't strike me as the type to gossip about his rendezvous, I highly doubt it'll get out." Maggie said trying to calm her sister down. "Where i he now?" She asked.

"Downstairs waiting for me. I'm hungover like hell so hes taking me to get something to eat." Beth said as she started to calm down a little while putting her hair in a messy bun and cleaning up her makeup from the night before.

"Well that's nice. See atleast hes not a douchebag." Maggie said, "Have fun at your breakfast date. I have to get ready for work. Love ya sis." She said.

"Love ya too." Beth said before hanging up and grabbing her purse and keys to meet Daryl downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth had followed Daryl on his bike to the diner they had seen each other at before. They sat in an awkward silence for a while in the back corner booth waiting for their food.

"Sorry i was such a mess last night." Beth said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Don't worry bout it. I've had worse nights." He said before excusing himself to the restroom.

'Ouch' Beth thought to herself. She knew she hadn't had sex in a while but she didn't think she should be horrible at it. It came bike to you just like riding a bike, or atleast that's what she had thought. She shook her head at herself and looked out the window watching an elderly couple walking to their car. Holding hands, the husband led his wife to the passenger side before releasing her hand to open the door for her. Beth smiled to herself, hoping she would have the opportunity to have something like that for herself later in life.

"My grandparents were that way." Daryl said catching her off guard and making her jump in her seat a little. "My dad didn't have a nice bone in his body though. Guess drugs and booze will do that to a person." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Beth had already knew about his Dad from Merle. The silence now was comfortable as their plates were delivered and they ate.

"You really didn't have to do this." Beth said as they stood up from the table after completing their meal.

"Just call it payback for helpin keep my ass outta the slammer." He said with a smirk. "Maybe we can have lunch sometime." He said walked her to her car.

"Daryl, i appreciate everything you're doing with trying to make this as least awkward as possible. It really is sweet." She paused.

"But." He said, he knew it was coming. He didn't deserve shots with girls like her, good, intelligent, successful, beautiful girl.

"But i cant date my clients." She spit out softly feeling sick at her own words.

"Bullshit." Daryl muttered out. "First off, i ain't yer client no more." He said sounding stronger. "Secondly, i don't do relationships so who the hell said we were datin? Ya ain't never said ya cant have friends." He added. Beth stood there speechless. She really couldn't find any arguing points, apparently her lawyer side was on vacation during this hangover period. "Bye Beth." Daryl said bitterly before hopping on his bike and starting it up. Leaving her standing in the parking lot unsure of what to do and what exactly just happened. Her mind was reeling on the way home, she could use a friend, however, how do you become friends with someone you've already done the deed with. That seemed kind of messy. As she climbed the stairs to her apartment she went to the door across the hall instead.

"Whats happenin hot stuff?" Tara said opening the door. "Oh damn girl! You feelin ok? You look like you got rode hard and put up wet." She laughed. Beth's eyes grew wide at the comment, was it really that obvious? "Oh holy shit! Beth Greene did you get some action last night?" Tara asked in surprise. "Come in and spill the details." She said stepping to the side so Beth could enter her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So whats the big deal? You fucked, you don't wanna date a previous client, and he just wants to be friends. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me." Tara said after getting the update on what exactly happened to the best of Beth's abilities.

"The problem is a slept with a client Tara!" Beth said rubbing her hands over her face.

"Oh he ain't your client anymore! There ain't many men to choose from in this town and basing off your success rate in court, you'll be handling every case in town so that'll rule out most of the town." Tara chuckled.

"Then ill just be single all my life." Beth said through her hands.

"Oh whats the fun in that? You wanna stay at home playing DJ Diddles with yourself every night? You'd atleast need a fuck buddy." Tara said making Beth look at her like she had grown a second head. "What?! A girl's got needs!" She answered.

"So what you are suggesting is that because Daryl is an ex client and we've already screwed we could be friends with possible benefits?" Beth asked with sarcasm. Sarcasm that Tara was obviously not picking up on.

"Is he hot?" Tara asked. Beth nodded knowing there had definitely been attraction there this morning, seeing his hair a mess and shirt unbuttoned showing off his body. She remembered seeing him at the reception, vest and bowtie, yeah he was definitely hot. "Then whats the problem? He doesn't want a relationship, you don't wanna date ex clients, you are obviously attracted to him. Have some fun. Beth when was the last time you let your hair down and just enjoyed life?" Tara asked.

"Last night." Beth answered. Before that she couldn't actually remember a time where she hadn't been playing by her rules since she set them.

"Life's too short. Live a little." Tara said simply. Beth shrugged her shoulders she had talked to two people and neither one had found any issues with what had happened last night. Maybe she had been too hard on herself. Maybe she could just have a little fun with Daryl and keep it on the downlow. Live a little. Beth thanked Tara for talking with her and left to go back to her apartment. She had a lot to think about and if this was going to work she was going to have to apologize to Daryl first.


End file.
